Madame Red's Angel
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Madame Red has blood upon her hands, the color seeping into her very soul. She knows it's only a matter of time until she's found out for the Jack the Ripper killings, but when she meets her own personal Angel, Madame Red wonders if she can still be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Madame Red gazes disinterestedly around the alleyway, completely disregarding the bloody corpse at her feet. A now former prostitute who had come to her for an abortion one too many times. A despicable woman who had the gift and ability to give birth, yet she had continued to throw away those precious lives.

A gift Madame Red no longer had.

A gift Madame Red would – had – _k_ _illed_ for.

She isn't sure how long she can keep this up until her nephew, the Queen's Watchdog will sniff her out, even if she has a companion aiding her killings. There hasn't been a case her darling nephew couldn't solve since he became the Earl after his parents' death.

Giving one cold look towards the dead prostitute, Madame Red leaves the scene.

Just a few feet meters away, stands her companion, casually leaning against the brick wall. His long bright red hair, bright green eyes and sharp teeth are a stark contrast to the dark dirty alleyway they stand in.

"Oh~ Madame Red, that beautiful scene gave me chills! Just seeing that lovely coppery liquid squirting from your victim made me all hot and bothered." He squeals.

Madam Red grimaces. No matter how she appreciates the help of the Shinigami, she can't help feel a little disturbed by his attitude. Plus, he is a bit of a weirdo.

"Let's go, Grell. It would do us no good to get caught." Madam Red says.

"Oh? Don't you want to bask in the euphoria of your killing?"

Madame Red ignores the flamboyant Shinigami, heading further down into alleyway to find another exit so as not to be seen at the scene of the crime. Not that anyone was around, of course, that was one of the reasons she had the Shinigami nearby.

"Just turn back into my butler and it'll be like we were just went night shopping." She says.

Should Scotland Yard question about her alibi – as if she would get caught so easily – Grell and the other people in the vicinity would see her at the shopping districts, making it seem like she had been there all along. She wasn't hard to miss with all her red clothing. However, Scotland Yard didn't question nobles unless there was some form connection between the nobles and the crimes, so she wasn't really worried.

And in her humble opinion, they weren't always the best when it came to solving crimes. That's probably why the Queen had instated the Phantomhive Family to watch over the Underworld. Such a heavy burden for her young nephew Ciel, though he takes the responsibility in stride, weeding out all the rats that give the Queen grief.

Madame Red suddenly stops when she hears a groan only a short distance away. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully continues towards the figure, mostly confident that Grell will step in to save her should something happen. No one would be able to win against a Shinigami and their Death Scythe and it would be quite easy to get rid of any witnesses should it be necessary.

Then she sees it, something so white and pure and holy, that for a moment she feels as if she should look away and confess her sins, but that thought doesn't last for too long; a moment or two, perhaps. From what she can see at first glance, it looks to be some form of rapidly moving white feathers. Pure white hair and pale skin also catches her attention. Her red eyes widen in shock.

Could it really be…?

An Angel?

She almost wants to deny it, but if Shinigami can exist and from what had heard from Grell, Demons as well, why not Angels?

Was this a coincidence? Fate? A sign from God?

What are the odds that she would meet an Angel, tonight of all nights? Especially right after her recent killing?

The Angel groans again and stands up with some difficulty, using the wall as support. Madame Red notices that his clothing is pure white as well, along with being a design from the Far East. Bandages wrap around the Angel's head and on his right arm.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Grell asks loudly.

Startled, the Angel, quickly looks up to them and silver-violet eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear. He tenses and looks ready to bolt, even as he leans unsteadily against the brick wall.

Madame Red wants to hit Grell, now the Angel would leave and disappear.

"Wait!" she calls. She can't let the Angel disappear yet. "I'm a doctor! You can trust me!"

She briefly thinks how ironic those words are for her to say after all the kills she has done.

With baited breath, slow and careful steps, Madame Red makes it towards the Angel's side. Up close she can see he is but a teenager, but his eyes hold an age old wisdom.

He smiles a little painfully. "Ah, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

She notes that he speaks fluent English despite his dress and exotic looks, sounds to be a native British citizen.

"Please, I'm a professional and I can see that you're in pain." She insists. "Let me take you to the hospital!"

"No!"

Madame Red looks at him in shock.

"Please, I'm fine really. I just need to rest for a moment, then I'll be better." He says placating.

But she won't have it. "Fine! If you won't go to a hospital, then I'll just have to bring you home! It goes against my morals as a doctor to leave an injured person unchecked!"

Again, she doesn't miss the irony of her own statement.

Suddenly, the moving feathers coming from his left arm recede and in their place is a grotesque red arm all the way to his shoulder. Compared to the holy feathers from before, the arm looks to be something demonic and cursed. The Angel brings his hand closer his chest, wary as if she would scream about his arm. She gazes at it in fascination and Madame Red has no doubts that the Angel has had problems happened before with how his arm looks like in the past.

It's a bright red, like her hair and clothes, and like blood.

For a few moments, Madame Red has no words to say, eyes still locked onto the arm the Angel holds protectively. She decides that her questions can come later, this Angel is her patient and she won't have him disappear from her sight.

"Grell! Secure a carriage immediately!" Madame Red orders. She won't waste this chance to check over the young Angel as they wait for the carriage.

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away!" Grell says frantically, in his disguise, nearly tripping in his haste.

"Please, Madame. I'm fine, honestly."

Madame Red ignores him.

"We're going to my manor, no excuse." She glares fiercely.

Gazing into his silver-violet eyes, Madame Red can see the warring emotions within until they finally settle on resignation.

"My name is Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett, but you can call me Doctor Anne or Madame Red." She says. "May I know your name?"

"Allen. Allen Walker." The Angel - Allen – answers.

"Do you have any family I might need to contact?"

A small grimace appears – almost unnoticeable if she hadn't been paying attention – on his face before it is gone. She doesn't know if it's from pain or the mention of family.

Allen shakes his head. "No. No family at all."

An orphan, Madame Red concludes.

 _Poor thing,_ she thinks. Orphans come from all walks of life, but the difference is that it seems he has no money or anything valuable to his name, unlike her darling nephew who still had his status and prestige. The difference between the classes had never seem so obvious to her at that moment.

Before, her thoughts could wander anymore, Grell comes rushing back, indicating that a carriage is waiting for them. Having Grell wrap an arm around Allen's waist and steadying him, they make it to the carriage with no complications. The driver gives them strange looks, especially when gaping at Allen's red arm, though a stern look from Madame Red keeps his mouth shut.

Thankfully, the ride back to her home isn't long and they set up the young man in a guest room while ordering Grell to grab her medical bag. Even though he is bandaged up, she doesn't know how long it has been since he's been checked over. Thankfully, after once again demanding to heal the Angel's wounds, the procedure of changing bandages goes by relatively quickly.

Madame Red sighs in relief, his wounds weren't too bad and it seemed like he was already on the way to healing.

Smiling tiredly, she says, "Your wounds seem to be healing nicely. It's late so I insist that you stay here."

"Oh, thank you but no. I couldn't intrude. I'll be fine." Allen says.

"I insist." She stresses. "As a patient you need rest and rest you will get. Doctor's orders."

Seeing her scary and determined "Doctor" look, the Angel nods in fear and defeat.

Madame Red smiles brightly. "Then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning to check up on you! Good Night!" she says, leaving the room quickly before her guest can protest.

She stands outside the door for a moment before heading towards her own room. She'll have to let the servants know about her guest, but that can wait until morning.

* * *

Her morning begins normally, she lets her servants know of her guest and patient currently staying in a guest room for a short time. Though secretly, she wants the Angel to stay quite a while, who knows when she'll have another opportunity like this.

Dressing in one of her favorite red dresses – as per usual – Madame Red orders a maid to follow her with a her medical bag to her patient's room.

She knocks twice until a soft "Come in" is heard and opens the door to fond the Angel sitting up and gazing out the large window.

He smiles at the both of them, though she doesn't miss the way he turns to hide his left arm from the maid.

"Good Morning." Madame Rest smiles. "It's time to check your bandages. Then afterwards we'll head down for breakfast."

Allen's eyes quickly go from her to the maid, unsure and a little wary.

Madame Red smiles assuredly, though mentally hoping that the maid won't ruin anything.

"I wouldn't want to impose Madame Red. I should probably be going anyway." Allen smiles awkwardly.

Madame Red's eyes widen slightly, before smiling wider. "Nonsense! It's no trouble at all! And what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't take care of my patience until they were all healed? I would lose my license! Then after breakfast, the tailor will arrive! And I won't have you so that you don't need any clothes!"

"Are you sure?" Allen asks unsure. "You don't have to do that. What I'm wearing his fine or something from a servant is fine."

"Of course. Madame Red smiles softly. _You're my Angel. I'll do everything to take care of you._

She knows she's gotten through to the Angel, when his shoulders sag in resignation. Madame Red is known to be quite persistent to what she wants and she's guessed that the Angel has figured that out about her as well, from their interactions.

"Thank you." Allen says.

Madame Red smiles, grabbing her medical bag from the maid.

"Now, let's get your bandages changed." Madame Red says.

After the check up, Madame Red happily brings her new guest to the dining room, Allen following behind reluctantly.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Having Allen as her guest is an experience in and of itself.

There was nothing _wrong_ with Allen. In fact, Madame Red loves having him in her home. Her Angel is polite and beautiful with his pale snowy features with his violet grey eyes giving him an ethereal look. And with the new tailored clothes, he looks every bit noble as the rest of them.

Even his bright red red scar across his face, adds to his ethereal look she had been going for when she ordered the tailor to make his clothes.

It's been the best week of her life.

Though his massive eating habit was a surprise with him practically emptying the kitchen's supplies the first night. Thankfully, he finished just before the chef ran out of ingredients and panicked. After that, she knew to give the servants extra money to buy enough ingredients to last each night for dinner. In fact, her chef was absolutely thrilled to make a feast for her new guest with his need to show off his skills and signature dishes.

Madame Red watches happily as Allen enters the music room in his new clothes, consisting of black pants, a black vest to match, a white collared button up shirt, and a tie. He looks so handsome and distinguished, she inwardly gushes. Her Angel is just beautiful! She just knew that all the young ladies would be talking about him when she introduced him at the upcoming balls. It was the Season after all.

"Good afternoon Allen." She smiles, giggling when he finally realizes that she is in the room, before looking sheepish.

"Hello Madame. I'm sorry for barging in, but I didn't think anyone would be here."

Madame Red can't help but smile softly.

"Nonsense, you're welcome to any rooms that aren't locked!"

Even though she has many acquaintances, admires, and relatives, she had been so lonely since the death of her husband, baby, sister, and brother-in-law. She has the servants, but they were originally her husband's, thus were not as kind and open as the ones she had grown up with. She knows they spoke behind her back about her "promiscuous" ways and her career as a doctor.

Many were of the mind that only men could be doctors and work, and women should stay home and take care of the children, especially one of her status, who did not need to work.

Her mood instantly sours at the thoughts her mind as turned to, though she takes care to not let her Angel know. She would have been content in that role, but after the death of her child, who she had loved with her entire heart and soul, sitting around in the empty home of her deceased husband did not sit well with her.

Allen smiles softly and runs his fingers lightly on the grand piano that hasn't not been played in so long.

"Do you play?" Madame Red asks.

"Only one song. It was something my adoptive father taught me before he died." Allen smiles nostalgic.

Madame Red is instantly curious. "May I hear it?" she asks softly. He gives her a bittersweet smile in response.

She sympathizes with Allen. He is a child who lost his parents, and she a Mother who lost her child. It was almost like Fate for them to meet. She knows its only been a week, and maybe that was much too soon to start thinking any maternal feelings, but Allen was just so... so _pure._

She wanted to comfort him in any way, even listening to the song that reminds him of his adoptive father.

Allen stares at the grand piano a moment longer before hesitantly sitting down and tuning it. When he plays the song, Madame Red can feel it play through her soul. It was a beautiful song and her Angel's voice accompanying made it even better. She doesn't know when, but a few of the servants came to the music room to see who was playing since no one had played the grand piano in so long.

She knows that she is not the only with tears in their eyes when the song finishes, but she and the others that were nearby clapped excitedly.

"Oh my Allen! That song was beautiful!" Madame Red gushes, wiping away her tears with her handkerchief. She walks over to him as he stands up and closes the piano.

"Thank you." Allen smiles. "I'm glad you like it."

Madame Red gushes, you will definitely have to play it when I take you to visit my nephew Ciel soon!"

Allen blushes in shyness. "Oh. I don't think I'll stay here much longer."

That shocks Madame Red from her musings. "What!? Why not!?" She exclaims. "You are my very important patient and guest!" She has a brief panic of her Angel leaving in the middle of the night, never to see him again. She can;t have that. Her salvation has come through this boy. She must make him stay with her, as she doens;t think she could keep her sanity if he left. He may not know it, but knowing that this Angel is here in her home, is reminding her that she is a doctor not a killer. She needs to repent for her sins but not if her Angel leaves.

"It really is no problem for you to stay here, Allen." Madame Red says gently. She doesn't want to seem over eager and scare him off. It's all about coaxing her Angel. "In fact, I would love it if you stayed awhile, as both my husband and child have passed on. I often get lonely here in the mansion. I have my nephew, but he is much too busy running his family and business to pay attention to me, his Aunt."

Allen visibly struggles with himself to agree or not.

She knows it will take a bit more, but perhaps over the course of the next few days, so as to not over whelm him. "Anyway, why don't you think on it? You're injuries have not yet healed and you shouldn't be leaving when you are not fully recovered."

Allen sighs and nods in acquisition. "Very well Madam Red."

Madame Red smiles happily, her plan slowly working as he escorts her out of the music room to the parlor to enjoy some tea and snacks.


End file.
